


【APH】战争之影

by Jormungand116



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand116/pseuds/Jormungand116
Summary: 战争是残酷的，赢的人未必赢了，但输的人一定很惨。战争的影子无处不在，伺机摧毁一切。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 凡尔赛条约

**Author's Note:**

> 作品内容不代表作者三观  
> 魔幻现实主义警告  
> 三观不正警告  
> 战争犯罪警告  
> 血腥暴力警告  
> 部分采用二设  
> 严重ooc警告  
> 主APH  
> 部分钢铁雄心4设定  
> 二战历史改  
> 冷战历史改  
> 沙苏露同体同名  
> 各种cp乱炖（隐性）  
> 可能有玩梗  
> 灵感来源于ao3上另一位太太写的《国运》  
> 考据党，努力严谨，有问题热烈欢迎指正  
> ps:  
> 港澳台有提及，但因非国家原因没一起加tag上，港澳台独biss嗷  
> 各种cp懒得打tag了，当成一篇无cp来食用也行  
> 欢迎催更，随时太监警告  
> “”内为话语内容，［］内为内心想法

……  
1919  
凡尔赛宫  
“Bonjour~小亚瑟今天来得真早~是不是想哥哥我了？”弗朗西斯撩了撩头发，顺便给亚瑟抛去一个媚眼。  
“哼，别自作多情了，胡子混蛋！”亚瑟翻了个大大的白眼，“好不容易才敲定了条约内容，我可得早点来。”  
“我家的英镑霸权可是遭到了阿尔的美元的削弱，”因为巨大战争开支而黄金外流，亚瑟眼神变得冰冷，“，路德维希要在谈判桌上付出足够的代价来弥补我的损失。”  
“哥哥我家的工业也受到了严重的破坏。”说着弗朗西斯掏出来一条精致的蕾丝手帕，擦了擦眼角并不存在的眼泪。  
“看样子一会路德要大出血了啊~”  
“敢挑起战争，就要做好失败后付出惨痛代价的觉悟。”  
两人视线在空中交汇，相视一笑，但脸上的笑意盖不住眼底的冷酷无情。他们相爱相杀了这么多年，这点默契还是有的。  
“发生什么了，波诺弗瓦先生？”本田菊在会议开始前5分钟来到了会议室，刚好看见了弗朗西斯继续拿起手帕擦眼泪，而亚瑟则在淡定地品茶。  
“不用理他，他就这样的。”一旁的亚瑟早就对此见怪不怪，依旧在优雅地品着红茶。  
“……那好吧。”本田菊坐下并开始整理手头的资料。  
“路德维希，费里西安诺，王耀还有阿尔弗雷德怎么还没来？这可是哥哥我的主场，别不来或者迟到啊！”弗朗西斯又掏出了那条手帕开始擦眼角。  
阿尔弗雷德在会议开始前1分钟冲进了会议室。“哈哈哈！本hero闪亮登场！”随着阿尔弗雷德那魔性的笑声，会议室的门被狠狠地撞开。  
阿尔弗雷德看了眼墙上的时钟，“太好了！本hero没有迟到！”  
亚瑟眼神复杂地看着这个曾经的弟弟，也是前殖民地之一的美国，阿尔弗雷德，在会议室里上蹿下跳，在耳边还环绕着魔性的笑声。  
“咚———”  
随着敲响的钟声，路德维希分秒不差地来到了会议室里，而王耀则差不多在同一时间到达。  
“十分抱歉，在下需要去趟盥洗室。请问盥洗室在哪？”本田菊的钢笔不小心掉到了地上，有些墨水溅到了白色的军装裤上。  
“啊，这个，”弗朗西斯面露尴尬，“路易十四时期，为了追求宏大、奢华，就没修任何盥洗室。”  
“噢我的上帝，看看这可怜的小伙计。我敢打赌，他的心情现在一定糟透了。”亚瑟日常开始阴阳怪气。  
“这个问题真的是太糟糕了，就像隔壁亚瑟做的死扛一样。”弗朗西斯不甘示弱地回敬道。  
“胡子混蛋！我做的司康饼哪里难吃了？！阿尔都说好吃！”亚瑟气得一拍桌子，“阿尔，你说对不对？！”  
“柯克兰先生和波诺弗瓦先生请冷静！”本田菊在一旁尝试劝架。  
王耀和路德维希在一旁看戏，巴不得他们掐起来。  
“可是本hero觉得弗朗西斯家的美食更好吃。”阿尔弗雷德看热闹还不忘拱火。  
“阿尔弗雷德·Fxxk·琼斯！HOW DARE YOU？！”亚瑟差点背气过去。  
“柯克兰先生的司康饼也很美味，请各位不要再吵了！”本田菊再次尝试劝架。  
［为什么他们一见面就要吵起来啊？！］本田菊在内心咆哮道。  
“哼，两个不懂欣赏的家伙。”亚瑟重新坐了下来，没有再和弗朗西斯吵，“说正事吧。”  
虽然王耀心里有些遗憾他们没有真的掐起来，但该说的正事还是得说。  
王耀站了起来，“我，代表北洋政府，在此郑重宣布，我方拒绝签署《凡尔赛条约》。”说完便扬长而去。  
本田菊看着离去王耀的背影，狠戾在眼中一闪而过。［总有一天……就快了……］  
路德维希的脸色缓和了一下，很快又恢复了面无表情。［无论王耀他是出于什么目的拒绝签署，都让我面对的压力小了点。］  
阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，“根据hero家的国会投票，hero拒绝签署凡尔赛条约。”随即也离场。  
而费里西安诺因为要求南斯拉夫的阜姆被拒绝，早就退出了谈判。  
偌大的镜厅只剩下了亚瑟、弗朗西斯、本田菊和路德维希。  
“来~拿好这份条约~”弗朗西斯笑眯眯地将一份条约复印件递给路德维希，“有什么不满一定要说出来哦~”［说出来也没有用~］  
“……”路德维希沉默地接过，开始翻看条约内容。  
……  
“第227、230、231条，我不接受！”路德维希激动地站了起来，把条约砸到了桌子上，“世界大战并非只是由我引起，而战争责任亦不应由我来独自承担！”  
“还有关于战争赔款，1320亿德国马克根本不现实！”  
“赔款金额确实有点高昂了，可以适当地减少，”亚瑟稍微思考了一下，放下茶杯，碧绿的眼眸直盯着路德维希，“但是第227、230、231条，没，得，谈。”  
“不会吧，哥哥我可是觉得这条约非常宽松呢~”弗朗西斯一脸不可置信，“哥哥我可是深受战争伤害，以及历史上路德维希你还数次对哥哥进行侵略呢~真是令人伤心~”  
“要不这样吧，战争赔款可以减免至314亿德国马克，但路德维希的工业控制权要交给弗朗西斯，并且放弃所有殖民地主权，以及遵守军事限制。”本田菊采取了比较折中的方式调和各方利益。  
“第227、230、231条不去除，我是不会签署的！”路德维希并不满意。  
“你不签的话，哥哥我们的军队就将于24小时内自莱茵河发动入侵，”弗朗西斯脸上还是笑眯眯的，“想清楚后果哦~小路德~”  
“你们这是———”  
“这是威胁，没错。”亚瑟抿了一口红茶，“你没得选。签，还是不签？”  
路德维希握紧了拳头，他很想一拳揍到对面脸上去，但是他不能。  
亚瑟、弗朗西斯和本田菊那要将他肢解、撕碎的眼神让他不寒而栗，甚至背后渗出了冷汗，因为他知道，他们是真的做得出来这种事。  
［罗德里希和伊丽莎白被迫分开，而奥斯曼则直接碎成了四十多块，塞迪克继承了最多的领土和正统性。］路德维希有些自嘲地想到，［哈，看起来我还不算最惨。］  
“……我签。”路德维希忍着撕碎条约的冲动，落笔，签名，然后头也不回地匆匆离开了这个让他感到无比耻辱的地方。  
“小路德真识时务呢~”弗朗西斯见路德维希签署了条约，脸上的笑意真实了些许。  
“在下还有事情要处理，先行一步。”本田菊还要去接受路德维希的殖民地，整理好资料后就迫不及待地离开了镜厅。  
“弗朗西斯，你不觉得你逼迫路德维希太狠了吗？”亚瑟皱了皱眉，“你就不怕他以后的报复吗？”  
“哥哥我可是伟大的法兰西~”弗朗西斯脸上充满了骄傲，“哥哥我能打败路德维希一次，就能有第二次！”  
亚瑟张了张嘴，话到嘴边又吞下去了。  
［算了，反正隔着英吉利海峡，弗朗西斯自己作的死不关我事。］亚瑟站起身，也离开了。  
［话说，路德维希还是我的第二大贸易伙伴，战后重建还是稍微帮一下他吧。］  
……


	2. 耻辱和仇恨

……  
战争无疑是残酷的，赢的未必赢了，但输的一定不好过。  
“砰———”啤酒杯被路德维希砸在桌子上，他脸上都是红晕，明显醉得不轻。  
“那个该死的法国人，特意把地点选在凡尔赛宫，不就是为了羞辱我吗？！”路德维希用手把脸盖了起来，他不想让基尔伯特看见他流泪的样子。“他们甚至不让我参与谈判阶段！”  
“凡尔赛条约我没有拒绝的能力，我们需要赔偿巨额的马克，”路德维希感到无比屈辱，以及深深的无力感，“他们还强迫我承担发动战争的全部责任！”  
“本大爷不认为我们需要对战争负责，”基尔伯特叹了一口气，“而且我们已经战败了。”  
“国内民众我会尽力安抚，”路德维希将眼角的泪花擦干，酒意已经醒了大半，“当务之急是要进行战后重建。”  
“还有加印马克，虽然这会导致通货膨胀，”路德维希十分无奈，“但赔偿金额实在是太高了，期限也短，只能希望尽量还上吧。”  
“好在万尼亚那边能给我们60亿马克，虽然对于我们需要赔偿的金额来说还远远不够，”基尔伯特眼神缓和了些许，随即恢复了一惯的狠戾，“该死的法国人，这些施加在我们身上的耻辱，你们迟早会为此付出代价的！”  
……  
“谈判真的是糟透了！我们每个人的谈判目标不一致甚至存在冲突，每个决定都是经过‘不愉快的妥协’后才能达成。”亚瑟向首相劳合·乔治抱怨到，翻了个白眼，“最后好不容易才达成了‘美国式理想主义和欧洲式偏执狂之间的脆弱妥协’，然后阿尔弗雷德他居然在最后，拒绝了签署好不容易才谈妥的条约？！”  
“这……谁又能想到他们投票结果竟然是拒绝签署？”劳合·乔治也挺无奈，“不过我们也得到了不错的利益，不是吗？”  
“总体来说我还是挺满意这个结果的，路德维希东面安全了，趁机独立的菲利克斯和但泽自由市的成立阻止了新的红色政权趁虚而入，”亚瑟残忍地笑了，“还可以拉路德维希的仇恨，如果路德维希真想复仇，第一个倒霉的不是菲利克斯就是弗朗西斯。”  
“我们只需要守着英吉利海峡便可以渔翁得利。”劳合·乔治明白了这一点，“而且羞辱德国的是法国，又不是我大英帝国，我们还‘好心’地劝过法国。”  
……  
“来，你看看这些内容怎么样？”王耀说着将一份条约塞到了路德维希手里。  
路德维希认命地开始翻看，他在来的路上就已经做好了被狠狠宰一顿的觉悟。  
［凡尔赛条约已经开出了巨额战争赔款，反正几乎还不起，再多一些也无所谓］他甚至有些破罐子破摔地想到。  
“就这些，没了吗？”但让他惊讶的是，这份条约几乎不需要他付出多少代价。  
“对，就这些。主要就是废除德国在华领事裁判权，资助我们修津浦铁路和湖广铁路，接纳留学生，以及不再有额外关税。”  
“没问题。”路德维希爽快地签署，“合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”  
路德维希走后，王耀整个人都瘫在了沙发上，“不容易啊！争取回来了胶澳租借条约中被路德维希拿走的山东省一切特权，”王耀擦了擦眼泪，“中华民国成立后所签的第一件平等条约，终于不再是那些不平等条约了。”  
“我要努力赶走那些曾经的侵略者们！”  
……  
“这条约内容哥哥我很不满意，”弗朗西斯愁眉苦脸地浇着他养的玫瑰花，“这条约对路德维希根本不痛不痒！”  
“德国应该被严惩，”乔治·克列孟梭有些不忿，“他们要赔偿至最后一个马克！”  
“哥哥我也是这么认为，主要战场可是在哥哥我这，哥哥我的工业可是受到了重创，”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“可惜阿尔和亚蒂都认为哥哥我的要求太苛刻了。最后哥哥我还是让步了不少，从赔偿金额从原先的1320亿马克减免到314亿。”  
“国内民众都认为这个惩罚不足够，”乔治·克列孟梭无奈到，“下次大选我应该不行了，还有我也老了，该退休了。”  
“这也是没办法的事，”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，对领导人的更换习以为常，“Liberté，égalité，fraternité。愿主保佑你。”  
……  
“真遗憾，在最后签署阶段国会居然拒绝了，”阿尔弗雷德毫无形象地瘫在床上，手里还不忘拿个汉堡，“不过不掺和到欧洲佬的麻烦事里也好。”  
“弗朗西斯对路德维希那么狠，hero可不觉得他不会做出什么过激行为，”阿尔弗雷德也不认同弗朗西斯的做法，“希望人没事。”  
……


	3. 表面的和谐

……

“仇恨的种子已经由《凡尔赛条约》在每个德国人的心底深处种下，接下来需要的是让催化它，它生根发芽，然后破土而出，成为参天大树。”

“现在德国通货膨胀接近三分之一，加上没有精力维持治安，抢劫案频发，民主生活困难。”

“这是培养右翼的绝佳土壤。”

……

“路德！”基尔伯特怀里抱着一大袋土豆，手上拿着一本书，身后跟着肥啾，冲进了家门。

“国会那个国家社会主义德国工人党领袖，叫阿道夫什么来着，送了本大爷一本他自己写的书，还有一大袋土豆！”基尔伯特将手上的书扔给路德维希，“听说这本书很多人认同里面的观点，搞到一本可不容易。”

“哥，一袋土豆就能把你收买……”路德维希接住了书，看着抱着土豆傻乐的哥哥，有些无奈。不过转念一想，通货膨胀下一袋土豆好像价值还不错？“算了……《我的奋斗》？好像有点意思，有时间我会看的。”

……

“好了，书本大爷已经给他了，他也答应了本大爷会看，接下来你还有什么计划？”基尔伯特拉开一张椅子坐下，坐在他对面的正是国家社会主义德国工人党领袖，阿道夫·希特勒。

“催化剂。”阿道夫递过来一张传单。

“‘Dolchstoßlegende’，‘德国之所以在世界大战中战败，是因为德军在前线作战，而犹太人、社会主义者却在国内煽动革命和舆论，使政府不得不向敌国投降。’”传单加粗加大的标题和下面写的内容让基尔伯特挑了挑眉，“当催化剂是不错，但是，我们并不是因为这个才失败，制造流言可不太行吧？”

“有时候反倒是‘流言’能达到最佳的效果，毕竟相信的人多了，这就是‘事实’了，”阿道夫耸了耸肩，无所谓道，“而且代罪的羔羊已经预备好了，只需要等待思潮的出现。”

“有兴趣来听听我的演讲吗？”

……

“路德维希居然主动邀请我们去确立根据凡尔赛条约定下的德国西部边界，”亚瑟对于路德维希的举动有些惊讶，“我还以为他会想办法拖下去。”

“看来在哥哥我的帮助下，小路德终于认清楚了现实~”弗朗西斯手里拿着一支玫瑰花在挑刺，“现在想跟我们改善关系了，哥哥我觉得是件好事~”

“地点选在瓦修那，还挺有诚意的。”

……

“是这样的，我叫两位来是想商讨一个公约，关于确立德国西部边界。”路德维希摊开一张地图，上面用红色记号笔画出了各国边界。

“看，哥哥我说得没错吧~”弗朗西斯凑到亚瑟耳边悄悄说道，他呼出的气息让亚瑟感觉耳朵痒痒的。

“得了吧，他只是为了缓和和我们的关系罢了。”亚瑟忍住了在正式会议上向讨厌的法国青蛙翻白眼这种不雅的举动，他还是不太相信德国佬没有心怀不轨。

“如果各位不放心的话，亚瑟先生和费里可以作保，如果我、弗朗西斯和比利时任何一者攻击另一国，所有其他签署国有责任保护遭到攻击的对象。”路德维希看出了亚瑟眼中的怀疑，补充道，“稍后我会与捷克斯洛伐克，菲利克斯商讨仲裁条约内容。”

“我没意见了。”路德维希这番话成功地打消了亚瑟大部分的怀疑，“我会联系其他人，最后的签订地点就去我那吧。”

“那作为回报，在莱茵兰的驻军哥哥我会提前撤离~”

……

“他们为什么要把万尼亚排除在外？”伊万有些不解地歪了歪头，天真似的问道，“是因为万尼亚现在接受了新的意识形态吗？”

伊万身上穿着绀青色的军装，胸前挂着几枚勋章，手上戴着白手套，围巾也换成了红色的。基尔伯特有些不知所措地站着旁边。

“万尼亚可以给你钱，甚至愿意提供场地进行军事演习，”伊万那哀怨的眼神看得基尔伯特如芒在背，“可为什么你要抛下万尼亚呢？”

［这让我怎么答啊？！］基尔伯特有些抓狂，［我能说你在我们心中其实是个亚洲国家吗？！］

“基尔伯特为什么不说话呀？”伊万一副要哭出来的表情，“是后悔来万尼亚这里了吗？”

“没…没有，没有这样的事，”基尔伯特紧张到甚至有些结巴，伊万的表情让他感到无比惊悚，［本大爷可不想去西伯利亚挖土豆啊啊啊啊——］

“还是说，”伊万话峰一转，眼神变得冰冷起来，“觉得拉帕洛条约不能再满足到你了？”

“不……不是这样的！”基尔伯特连忙否认，“是…是因为凡尔赛条约导致的通货膨胀，才，才会签署洛迦诺公约，是亚瑟他们不想你加入而已！”

［反正这也是事实，伊万他再恐怖也不可能跨越大半个欧洲去打亚瑟和弗朗西斯吧？］基尔伯特在心里祈祷伊万就此消停，以及自己的话没有什么破绽。

“原来是这样吗？”伊万稍微思考了一下，看起来相信了基尔伯特所说的话，脸上有些失落，“为什么大家看起来都不喜欢万尼亚呢？”

［不是吧，又来？！］基尔伯特感到了绝望。

“那个伊万，本，本大爷想起来有些急事，先走了！”基尔伯特随便扯了个理由就开溜了。

……

“怎么办，基尔伯特和伊万的关系好起来了，下一个遭殃的就会是我们了！”菲利克斯对这件事很担忧，因为他就处在两者中间，充当缓冲区——双方关系好他遭殃，关系不好他也遭殃。

“要不我们加强国防和外交说的合作？”提诺提出了一个看似容易达成的建议。

“不行啊，”托里斯非常无奈，“议会那边反对这样做。”

“真不知道议会那帮人是怎么想的，”莱维斯叹了口气。

“看来我们只能选边站了，”爱德华有些发抖，“可是他们俩个都好恐怖啊！”

“那个伊万还说，什么‘他自古以来就想到波罗的海看海’，”爱德华、莱维斯和托里斯开始瑟瑟发抖，“好恐怖啊！”

……

基尔伯特和阿道夫来到了奥地利，并成功得到了罗德里希的接见。

“你们有什么事情就赶紧说，我赶时间！”罗德里希不太想见到基尔伯特。

“我们合并吧！”基尔伯特语出惊人，让罗德里希吃了一惊。

“你在说什么？”罗德里希脸上写满了不可置信，“你忘了凡尔赛条约吗？”

“他们不会怎么样的，”基尔伯特并不认为协约国会对此做出什么大动作，“凡尔赛条约本大爷都违反了不少次，本大爷现在不还在吗？”

“你看，大家都是日耳曼人，都是好兄弟。”阿道夫开始打感情牌，翻史书，“而且主体曾经同属于神圣罗马帝国，这都是事实吧？”

“是这样没错，”罗德里希依然不为所动，“那有如何？”

“你应该能感受到思潮吧？”基尔伯特使出了杀手锏，“据本大爷所知，这思潮大部分都是赞成德奥合并的。”

“如果本大爷的国防军直接进驻你这里，你的人民不但不会抵抗，甚至还可能夹道欢迎。”

“……是，拜你旁边那个人的‘邪恶演讲’所赐！”罗德里希知道自己无法反抗。身为国家意志体，他们虽然可以违抗领导人的命令，但面对国内思潮的影响却抗拒不了。

“本大爷去过一次，不得不说，阿道夫演讲的感染力很强，‘真是个会蛊惑人心的恶魔’，本大爷听别人是这样说的。”

……


	4. 慕尼黑阴谋

［如果路德维希想要再次挑起战争，首先最有可能遭殃的就是周围的弗朗西斯，菲利克斯，捷克斯洛伐克，比利时，荷兰。但有了这份条约，就可以群起而攻之。虽然之前世界大战路德维希以一挑三展现出了强大的战斗力，但这次可不只三个。］亚瑟对于公约的内容挺满意。

［退一万步来说，就算欧洲大陆彻底失守，我只要守住英吉利海峡基本上就万无一失了。］亚瑟并不觉得这样做自私，［其他人的死活关我大英帝国什么事？］

［再说了，我大英帝国的皇家空军和海军可是世界一流的，就凭他也想击败我？］

以上是亚瑟前几年签署洛迦诺公约时的想法，现在他正在德国慕尼黑，与弗朗西斯、费里西安诺和基尔伯特商讨协定具体内容。

基尔伯特先前在不可置信的顺利下，成功地和罗德里希合并。

那协约国对此有什么反应？

外交抗议，然后就没了。

没了。

……

“小亚蒂！”弗朗西斯在开了一天的会后看起来很憔悴，头发有些乱糟糟的，也失去了不少光泽。

“你能亲自过来真是太好了！”在和内阁商讨了一天都没能得到什么有效的解决方案后，弗朗西斯决定请亚瑟出面调解。

“胡子混蛋！你以为我很想掺和进这档子事吗？！”亚瑟接到弗朗西斯的求助后就马不停蹄地赶往法国，甚至饭都来不及吃。

“贴面礼就免了，”亚瑟一脸嫌弃地推开了弗朗西斯，“你的胡子太扎脸了！”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，改为拥抱，“我们进去再说吧。”

弗朗西斯带着亚瑟到了他自己的专属办公室里。

“哥哥我这有两个三明治，”弗朗西斯从冰箱里翻出仅剩的两个三明治，脸上有些遗憾，“可惜没那么多时间让小亚蒂见识下哥哥我的厨艺。”

“行了赶紧说正事！”亚瑟终于受够了，给了他一个爆栗。

“哥哥我错了，这就说正事。”弗朗西斯举手投降。

“是这样的，基尔伯特想对捷克斯洛伐克发动战争，”弗朗西斯变得严肃起来，“搞不好会引发第二次世界大战。”

“如果只是这样的话，你自己出面调解不就行了？有必要十万火急把我叫过来吗？”亚瑟觉得事情并没有像弗朗西斯说得这么简单。

“唉……小亚蒂真敏锐呢~”弗朗西斯努力扯了个笑容出来，“如果只是这样，也不会波及到其他人。”

“问题就出在我们之前和捷克斯洛伐克签过互助条约，”弗朗西斯扶额叹息，“真打起来的话哥哥我和小亚蒂都会被牵扯进去。”

“可是我们并没有为战争做足准备，”亚瑟的眉毛皱成一团，“甚至都没有做过参与战争的任何准备。”

“这样吧，我去联系基尔伯特，”亚瑟匆匆吃完最后一口三明治，起身往外走，“你去捷克斯洛伐克那边，先规劝，不行就施压。”

“What's wrong with the f**king Germans?”大英绅士亚瑟走之前还不忘爆粗骂人。

“这就是大英帝国的‘绅士风度’啊~”弗朗西斯失笑道。

“喂！胡子混蛋！我可是一刻都没歇过！”亚瑟翻了个大大的英式白眼。

……

“基尔伯特。”亚瑟一脸疲惫，有气无力地打了个招呼。

“我来是希望能和平解决苏台德问题，你的要求我尽量帮你满足。”亚瑟拉开一把椅子，毫无绅士风度地瘫了下去，他实在是太疲倦了，没直接睡过去都算给德国佬面子。

“是这样的，你看，苏台德那居住的人大部分都是日耳曼人，”基尔伯特理直气壮，“本大爷和他们可是兄弟，本大爷怎么可能坐视他们被欺负呢？！”

“这……”亚瑟稍微思考了一下，事实是这样没错，“那你的意思是要苏台德地区？”

“对，而且这是本大爷对西方最后一次领土要求。”

“希望你信守诺言。”亚瑟深深地看了基尔伯特一眼，暂时，也只能相信了他的承诺，“我这就飞回去和弗朗西斯向捷克斯洛伐克施压。”

“F**k you！”亚瑟在上飞机时小声地嘀咕了一句。

……

“你们现在应该根据民族自决原则解决苏台德地区问题，而不是决定开启战争！”亚瑟刚回到伦敦，就听见法国人毫无绅士风度地在向捷克斯洛伐克咆哮。

“还没同意吗？”亚瑟对于捷克斯洛伐克的头铁感到惊讶。

“还差得远呢。”弗朗西斯无奈叹气，他对于捷克斯洛伐克的油盐不进很苦恼。

“留给我们的时间不多了，”亚瑟将一份电报递给弗朗西斯看，“这是基尔伯特提出的新要求，‘捷克斯洛伐克境内以德意志族为主要居民的地区必须由德国军队立即占领，捷克斯洛伐克军队必须于9月28日全部撤出苏台德地区。’”

“这样的话捷克斯洛伐克更不可能答应割地了。”弗朗西斯苦笑道，“哥哥我可不想被卷入到战争之中，小亚蒂也不想吧？”

“捷克斯洛伐克不仅表示拒绝，还宣布了全国总动员。”亚瑟看着新电报，眉毛皱得快要打结了。

“咦，菲利克斯出兵占领捷克斯洛伐克的扎奥尔杰？”弗朗西斯有些惊讶趁火打劫的菲利克斯，“这是要大混战的节奏？还有菲利克斯这时候趁火打劫似乎有些早了？”

“弗朗西斯，和我一起飞去德国开会。”亚瑟开始联系地面塔台，“越快越好，最好是现在。”

“还有把费里西安诺通知一下。”

“不叫上捷克斯洛伐克？”弗朗西斯挑了挑眉毛。

“他们不配。”亚瑟冷酷无情地回答道。

在大国面前，小国甚至没有坐上谈判桌的资格。

……

“基尔伯特，求你了，别伤害哥哥我好不好？”弗朗西斯流下了眼泪，并掏出手帕开始卖惨，“哥哥我和小亚蒂可是有努力向捷克斯洛伐克施压的~”

“可是本大爷不能容忍德国境外的德意志族受到欺侮！”基尔伯并不买账，他正当化战争理由都快完成了，而且捷克斯洛伐克那边也做好了战争准备，现在和他说这个？

“本大爷是替他们伸张正义！”基尔伯特理直气壮地搬出了宣战借口。

“那个……”费里西安诺弱弱地开口，“要不我们‘建议’捷克斯洛伐克将苏台德地区‘转让’给基尔伯特？”

“‘转让’吗？哥哥我觉得没问题~”弗朗西斯对于能把自己从中摘出舒了一口气。

……

“根据慕尼黑协定，你们应该把苏台德地区‘转让’给基尔伯特。”亚瑟拿着刚签署的慕尼黑协定，脸上并没有多大的波动，他并不认为绥靖政策有什么问题，反正被出卖和牺牲的不是他自己的利益。

“我们是不可能接受这么过分的要求！”捷克和斯洛伐克都很愤怒，“这是对我们的侮辱！”

“是吗？那这样的话哥哥我和小亚蒂可就没有义务协助你们进行防御了哦~”弗朗西斯笑得很开心，毕竟自己不会被卷入战争。

“如果你们不同意，到时候失去的可能就不止是苏台德地区了。”亚瑟已经达到了把自己摘出去的目的，对于捷克斯洛伐克是死是活并不关心。

“话说捷克和斯洛伐克不是有分家的想法吗？”弗朗西斯开始了拱火，“哥哥我觉得你们刚好可以趁此分家呢~相信基尔伯特也会帮忙的吧~”

“……行，我们同意割让领土。”捷克和斯洛伐克在残酷的现实面前，只能被迫妥协。

……


	5. 暴风雨前夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *魔幻现实主义警告  
> *魔改历史警告

……  
“洛佩斯·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，看看你都干了哪些好事吧。”安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多面带嘲讽的笑容，站在了洛佩斯前面。  
洛佩斯和安东尼奥有着几乎一模一样的容貌，唯一不同的就是眼睛颜色。  
洛佩斯是棕榈枝叶般的棕色，安东尼奥则是翡翠般的绿色。  
“啧啧啧，改革失败，种种矛盾无法调和。看看人家伊万，再看看你———”  
“怎么，你还没死心？就凭你那几个人也想武力推翻我？”  
洛佩斯打断了安东尼奥，毫不留情地回讽道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
洛佩斯这一番话让安东尼奥笑得直不起腰，一手抹着眼泪，一手扶着腰。  
“感谢你的仁慈，真的。要不是你的仁慈，我就不可能在重要位置上安插我的人，也不可能渗透大部分的军队。”  
“这不可能！”  
洛佩斯摇了摇头，眼里充斥着不可置信。  
“你想挑起内战？！”  
“既然我们之间的矛盾无法调和，那就打个内战，”在意识形态的影响下，安东尼奥可以毫无心里负担地说出冷血至极的话，“杀光他们，问题不就解决了？”  
“你疯了！”  
……  
西班牙爆发了内战，全球紧张度一下就飙升到了30%。  
虽然有着精良的装备，训练有素的军队，坚固的马奇诺防线，但本土严重的厌战、反战情绪让弗朗西斯担忧起来。  
“如果路德维希他们发动对我们的侵略，你觉得我们会抵抗到底吗？”  
弗朗西斯手上拿着一支玫瑰花，漫不经心地剪着花茎上的尖刺。  
“这很难说，”爱德华·达拉第对战争保持悲观态度，“那些国会老爷们又有几个愿意抵抗到底的？”  
……  
比起积极援助的其他人，亚瑟并不想参与到其中，各方势力达到平衡状态才符合他的利益。他现在的行事作风就是保守。  
“我担心国内反战声浪和伊万的共产主义的扩张威胁超过路德维希和费里西安诺的法西斯主义，所以我不会援助交战中的任何一方。”  
“若你援助西班牙任何一方的政府，当路德维希与你交战时，我将不提供任何协助。”  
亚瑟冷冷地告诉弗朗西斯自己的决定。  
“别这么无情嘛，小亚瑟~”弗朗西斯可怜巴巴地看着亚瑟，“如果哥哥我不援助共和军那边，哥哥我就要被他们围殴了~”  
“你看，他们的意识形态都和哥哥我冲突，而且还有旧仇。”  
“……好吧，那你从现在开始停止援助就行了，”  
亚瑟最终妥协了部分，毕竟如果弗朗西斯挂了，下一个就轮到自己了，“那些已经给出去的援助就算了。”  
……  
“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，你这是什么意思？！”洛佩斯·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多怒气冲冲地打电话质问安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，“你居然让大批非西班牙公民的外国人参与了我们之间的战斗，甚至还担任军事顾问职位？！”  
“那又如何？”安东尼奥一点都不在乎，“多亏了路德维希和费里西安诺的大力援助，我已经看到了胜利都曙光。”  
“你做梦！”  
洛佩斯对此十分愤怒，但又没有办法。  
伊万采取的策略是拖延内战结束时间，顺便试验新武器。所以他给的援助不多，远远没有路德维希和费里西安诺给的多。  
再加上自己这边的分歧严重，组织度也远远不及有对面久经沙场的精锐之师，输掉战争只是时间问题。  
……  
“你们这是在引爆另一场世界大战的导火线，你疯了！”  
路德维希对自己哥哥的疯狂举动感到震惊。  
“路德，虽然阿道夫他的经济政策还行，但是并不能完全根除问题。”基尔伯特眼里闪烁着疯狂的光芒，“只有通过发动战争，才能彻底解决问题。”  
路德维希沉默了，他还记得世界大战战场上的残酷，被背叛的愤怒，战败的屈辱，以及谈判桌上的羞辱。  
“那……如果我们输了呢？”  
路德维希并不愿意做出这么疯狂的举动，拿国运去赌，赌一个未知的未来。  
“我们还能承受失败的代价吗？”  
“可以的，相信本大爷。”  
基尔伯特并不像路德维希一样担忧，他反而对此很有信心。  
……  
“有两份新电报。一个好，一个坏，您想听哪个？”  
接线员拿着两份电报进了王耀办公室。  
“先听好的吧。”  
“嗯，好消息就是我们成功打跑了日本侵略者！缴获了不少装备！”  
接线员是个小姑娘，看到这里开心地笑了出来。  
“那坏的呢？”  
王耀稍微收敛了一下笑容，准备迎接坏消息。  
“坏消息就是国民党对我们宣战了，”接线员的笑容消失了，“他们还炸了河堤，发了大水，淹了几十万人！”  
“几十万？！”王耀对常凯申和林晓梅的狠辣感到震惊，“这些人是……”  
“这些人大部分都是他自己的军队，小部分是平民。”  
“所以说他自己把自己人淹了？还淹了几十万？”  
“嗯，电报上就是这么写的。”  
两人对于这个结果都有点懵，还有这种操作的吗？  
“这样，通知同志们，别被一时的胜利冲昏了头脑，我们还有仗要打呢。”  
王耀看了眼30%的全球紧张度，哦豁，欧洲那边危险了。  
“欧洲佬就是事多。”  
王耀小声吐槽了一句。  
……


	6. 但泽或战争

……  
“万尼亚觉得可以缔结英、法、苏之间有效期5至10年，包括军事援助在内的反侵略互助条约。”伊万提出了自己的建议，笑得天真无邪，小熊软糖又能有什么坏心思呢？  
“这样我们三个就可以保障中欧和东欧国家的安全啦！”  
［万尼亚也会努力解放你们的哦~］  
“哥哥我同意在路德维希在东欧和中南欧自由行动，”弗朗西斯并不相信伊万，“但哥哥拒绝让伊万保障中欧和东南欧国家安全。”  
［要不是菲利克斯挡住了你前进的脚步，现在怕不是早就入侵欧洲了吧？］  
“我也同意让路德维希自由行动，但可惜弗朗西斯并不同意其他的，我对此持保留态度。”  
亚瑟巧妙地表达了自己的拒绝，并且把锅甩给了弗朗西斯，他可不想明面上得罪伊万。  
……  
“万尼亚和弗朗西斯，亚瑟进行了坦率的交谈，”伊万眨了眨眼睛，用十分官方的答案回答，“他们对万尼亚的的建议持保留态度，万尼亚对此感到十分遗憾。”  
“你知道本大爷想要的不是这个答案吧！”  
……  
“但泽或战争？”  
基尔伯特一脚踹开门，将一份割地条款扔到了菲利克斯桌上。  
“自己选一个吧，你并没有多少时间。本大爷相信你会做出聪明的选择，对吧？”  
基尔伯特脸上挂着堪称恐怖的笑容，随即扬长而去，留下菲利克斯在风中瑟瑟发抖。  
短时间内将但泽割让给基尔伯特，或是发动战争，这是个送命题。  
不割地，就是战争。  
而菲利克斯他大概率会输掉。  
弗朗西斯和托里斯会为了他而参与战争吗？显然不太可能，他们之前还卖了捷克斯洛伐克呢。  
如果割地，他们会就此满足吗？  
这次是但泽，那下一次呢？再下一次呢？  
“那就拖，硬拖，用这些时间做最后的抗争！”  
……  
“波兰的存在是不可容忍的，是与本大爷本身的需求不可调和的，波兰必须灭亡，而且一定会灭亡。”  
基尔伯特对于菲利克斯的厌恶程度甚至远远超过了亚瑟和弗朗西斯。  
亚瑟出于种种原因对他的态度转向容忍，而弗朗西斯那边的思潮转向了以防御为主，再加上士气萧条，不会有什么大动作。  
“基尔伯特，万尼亚没想到你居然亲自过来了。”  
伊万对于基尔伯特亲自前来有些惊讶。  
“菲利克斯，凡尔赛条约产生的恶心产物。”  
他也不喜欢菲利克斯。他想要向西欧发展，菲利克斯就是挡在前面的最大障碍，阻碍着他前进的脚步。  
“万尼亚也觉得他太碍事了。”  
“我们可以签个互不侵犯条约，”基尔伯特提出了自己的目的，“里面会有几项秘密协定，关于菲利克斯的。”  
“万尼亚觉得可以喔~”伊万笑得很开心，“万尼亚和基尔伯特现在没有多少意识形态上的冲突，而且万尼亚可以提供石油，谷物，锰，橡胶等战略物资，合作愉快~”  
……  
“该死的德国佬说话不算话！”亚瑟愤怒地将一份报纸拍到桌子上，“说好的苏台德那次是最后一次领土索求呢？！”  
“哥哥我都叫你别太乐观了，”弗朗西斯对此早有预料，“贪婪的德国佬不会轻易罢休的。”  
“没办法，我家首相他太乐观了，”亚瑟无奈扶额，“‘一代人的和平’……”  
“就这么没了，做好战争准备吧，”弗朗西斯理了理头发，“战争的导火索已经点上了。”  
“希望你那个马奇诺防线，噢，还是烂尾的，能抵御住德国佬的入侵吧。”  
亚瑟开始日常嘲讽弗朗西斯。  
“嘿！哥哥我可是有强大的陆军！欧洲第一的！”  
弗朗西斯反驳道。  
“真要打起来，哥哥我可不一定输，”弗朗西斯并不认为自己会输，“小亚蒂可别忘了之前的凡尔赛条约，那可是极大地削弱了路德维希的军事力量~”  
“哼，希望你到时候别第一个投降。”  
“喂！不要这样辱哥哥我好吗？！”  
……  
“怎么？菲利克斯你还没做出决定吗？”基尔伯特对于菲利克斯还没给出答复感到不满，红色眸子里充满了不满的情绪，“你是当本大爷在说笑？还是说你其实是在拖延时间？”  
“这个……因为要回去开会讨论………所以，所以现在还不能给你确切的答复……”  
菲利克斯小心翼翼地回答道，往日的神气早已消失无影。  
“哼，行啊，还有最后几天时间给你，”基尔伯特没有再在这个问题上多说什么，反正菲利克斯必须死，只是早死还是晚死的区别而已，“你们好好讨论去吧，本大爷希望得到一个让人满意的答复。”  
……


End file.
